dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
15 - The Edge of the World
How To Access: Connected to Map 14 after you defeat the boss of Map 14 Tips for getting started: ''' Comfort Zone: 6*60+ This map takes another significant jump in difficulty from map 14. Map 15 primarily focuses on magic resist instead of AR like on map 14. However, Sandworms have a very high damage physical AOE attack that will wipe your team if you ignore armor. (Suggest a DK tank here and moving forward into the next maps as Dragon Marshals and Pallys will eventually fall behind in armor. Also suggest working towards a Frost mage if you do not have one by this point.) You will need the following, in order of importance: * Inflammable Cloth on everyone * High Resist and high armor on everyone * Resist down immune on tank (Wizard Ring) * Stun immune on priest {U'r's Magical Ring} * First strike on tank * First strikes on all (not required but will help immensely) '''Special mention: Although they are not 'bosses' and will not have dedicated guides, Church Knights in the main quest line are very difficult. They come in sets of 2 and both spam very high damage physical AOE attacks non stop. At this point in the game, you will not be able to bring enough armor and Con to tank them straight up for long. The best strategies and team comps typically revolve around stunning 1 of them and burning it down quickly. Having a Frost Mage starts to become a priority here and moving forward. Some team comps you can try based on what you have in your stable: * Pally, Priest, Frost, DK:(Wounded): Vid by Goodurden: U'r Ring on Priest, All with Scorch immunity Tank with FS or fast enough to taunt before mobs attack. Manual Paladin to heal Priest on Lizard and Worm ~ Manual Priest to heal on everything else. Manual mage as needed if need to top off your priest but you shouldn have to do it if you give your best gear to your priest...Priest SPD ratio close to 1:1 or you might have to use mage to skip a wounded from priest. Its a bit tricky to do but not difficult. * 2 Pallys (so you can have both casting the AR buff) * Turtle strat (by stnden): DK, DM, Pope, CK (CK manual heal pope and self, tanks both taunt for the AR) If you can find a team comp that works for you and can kill them with even some consistency, use it. If you can win only 50-75% of the time, you will eventually clear both towers. This may be better than constantly searching for a team comp that will win 100% of the time. Note: This map has a large number of bases or main lines that require STR 910, Magic 950, and DEX 900 to open the final treasure chest. It is recommended that the exploration team reach this configuration or all explorations are completed. After clearing the base mobs, open a team that meets these three conditions. Progression: (Many location can be done out of order in case you cant meet the stats requirement and still have some stamina to burn) For me, the Mysterious Tourist did not appear at first. It seems there are additional steps to take first: Collect the Dry Plants and Ethereal Cinder Go to (6,7,) Thorns Cave and light the fire, after that, enter the Dragon Altar (47,45). You will be unable to advance, but after you leave, the Mysterious Tourist appears. * Explore the desert in the Edge of the World > (47,40) Mysterious tourist: ** Follow the Mysterious tourist > (43,8) Dam: ** Explore the Secrets of the desert tribes *** Find a way to open the gate switch of the dam > Go to (32,15) Abandoned Village: *** Open the gate switch of the dam > Go to (41,13) Secret Passage: Requires 900 STR *** Go to the underwater ruins > Return to (43,8) Dam: **** Explore the underwater ruins > Go to (51,11) Underwater Ruins: Requires 850 MAG **** Look for the trace of the Church > Go to (29,7) Sandy Temple: **** Follow the Mysterious tourist > Go to (24,10) to receive your first Crystal Sphere Shard **** Look for the use of Crystal Ball Shard > Go to (21,15) City Ruins: to trigger **** (15,25) Air-dried blood: Requires 850 Dex to spawn **** Mirage at (10,20): Use the Crystal Sphere Shard to be told that more shards are required. ***** Explore the lost Dreamland > from easiest to hardest: ***** (51,28) Lost Dreamland: Quirky Bird (Middle Right) ***** (32,43) Lost Dreamland: Argentine Knight Kyreem (Bottom Right) ***** (8,32) Lost Dreamland: Boss: Black Warlock (Middle Left) ***** (12,41) Lost Dreamland: Dark Bishop (Bottom Left) ***** (29,13) Lost Dreamland: Witch Doctor (Top Middle) ***** Return to (10,20) Mirage: Use the 5 Crystal Sphere Shard ****** Use the Crystal Ball Shard in Mirage > Go back to Mirage at (10,20) ****** Explore the Mirage > Mirage (Bring 3 class that can stun) Strategy ******* Collect materials and open the Sandy Temple > in no particle order ******* (3,29) Weathered Ruins for Temple Sacrifice #1 ******* (29,50) Giant Rock Terrace for Temple Sacrifice #2 ******* (53,29) Quicksand Area for Temple Sacrifice #3 ******* (29,7) Sandy Temple: Open Temple with 3x Temple Sacrifice ******** Explore the Sandy Temple > Strategy ******** Boss: Rock Guardian > Strategy ********* Talk to the mysterious tourist in the Dragon Altar > at (47,45): ***** Pass Houssun Glaser's test > Defeat Houssun Glaser > Strategy ***** Ask Houssun Glaser for advice > Acquire the Dragon Signet and go through all his text. ***** Go to the Southern Sea > from Map 2 - Wilderness at (19,41) to unlock Map 16 - Southern Sea. ***** Also unlock at your Castle: The Idle Dwarf Key Points: * (11,48) Craftsman's Soul Totem: Requires 950 Magic to Collect: Blueprint Square Signet * (23,38) Cactus Bushes: For the Dry Plants * (20,48) Devil City: For the Ethereal Cinder * (6,7,) Thorns Cave: Requires Dry Plants and Ethereal Cinder for part 1 of 2 to open Map 17'''' Points of interest: * (38,34) Burning Rift: Adds +10 Mithirl Miners * (4,42) Crystal Wasteland: Adds +10 Crystal Craftsmen * (40,46) Crescent's Embrace: Adds +10 Food * (41,53) Boiling Wilderness: Random Equipment * (37,9) Stone House: Random Equipment * (13,32) Leafless trees: Adds +5 Wood (OPT)Quests: * (16,24) Ancient Monument -> * (46,14)Ancient Monument -> * (45,48) Ancient Monument -> Ancient Elvish Language-Expert * (27,38) Ancient Monument -> * (15,20) Ancient Monument -> Ancient Elvish Language-Proficient Deserters from the Capital Go to (50,23) and talk to [ Morris ] to trigger * Look for the wanted deserter Red ** Go talk to [ Red ] (3,12) and tell him to STOP to get Fading Flame Blade *** Help Red deceive Morris **** Return to [ Morris ] and defeat him to get: **** x1 Eternium Ingot, 20 000 Souls, 30 000 Golds Circus Challenge * (14,16) Han, Rouge Knight > Exiled Swordman's Badge (I recommend not killing Han since this will put him into the rotation for coliseum round 6. Even with map 16 gear, his AR down skill may kill you. The reward for killing him is a mediocre dex/con loot.) Lost Gold Digger * (48,22) Lost Oasis: Unlock Oasis Dune * Go to the Sand Dune the gold sand points to > * (43,27) Oasis Dune: Unlock: Find the Fossicker > Go to (14,11) ** Save Fossicker by giving him 50 food. * At this point each day, one of those 5 location will become active until all 5 location as been found. You might have to zone otu once or wait for the next day reset for the location to appear. ** Top Middle 22,3 (20 Gold chunks) ** Top Right 53,17 (25k Souls) ** Middle Left 8,37 (Eternium Ingot) ** Bottom right 39 ,47 (2 AR III runes) ** Bottom Left 12,55 (Empty) ? * (47,53) Merchant: Collect: Hoyle's Sealed Box: Transport goods to south waters trading post > Daily Challenges: * (9,50) Eternal Maze: Requires Square Signet Monsters: ' * x2 Wandering Golem: Shattering Slash, Immune to Bleed * x3 Soul Stealer: Soul Stealing (as long as you have a Guardian with high Res to counter there lifetap) * Desert Lizard: Scorchign Bite*Scorch, Tail Swing*Stun, Can Not Be Stunned and stun you * Sand Worm: Earth-Split Impact, Ignition*Scorch, Can Not Be Stunned * Gnoll: Sand Strike * Corrupted Walker: Erosive Strike, Immune to Plague * Screaming Wraith: Soul Splitter, Immune to all debuffs * Quirky Bird: Soul Splitter, Wind Blade, Full Recovery * Cult: Blood Offering * Church Knight: Horizontal Strike 'Bosses: * (?,?) Corrupted Ancient Elf Sage * (14,16) Han, Rouge Knight: Demon Slasher, Soul Slasher, Ghost Slasher > Strategy * (50,23) Morris: Blade Thrust, Deadly Backstab , Can Not Be Stunned > Strategy * (8,32) Black Warlock: '''Giant Fireball, Power Transfer, Soil Acidification > Strategy * (12,41) Dark Bishop: Giant Fireball, Due Punishment, Can Not Be Stunned > Strategy * (32,43) Argentine Knight Kyreem: Deadly Slash, Dazzling Light, Healing > Strategy *(29,13) Witch Doctor: Aging Potion, Immortality Spell, Toxic Potion > Strategy *(29,7) Rock Guardian: Unyielding Fighter, Stomp > Strategy *(47,45) Houssun Glaser: Prismatic Breath, Chaos Breath, Immune to all Debuffs > Strategy '''Loots: Category:Maps